


Not All Space Princes Understand Gender

by FelicityGS



Series: Space Princes of the Galaxy [12]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityGS/pseuds/FelicityGS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki can understand Groot. Peter doesn't actually think that much of it, at least at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Space Princes Understand Gender

**Author's Note:**

> Super short today, sorry guys~

"--but I'm not sure why?"

"I am Groot."

Peter pauses. He's supposed to be headed to the deck, but it's not often he hears Loki willingly engaging with any of the others on the Milano unless he has to. Let alone _Groot_ , but apparently Loki can hear everything he's saying.

"Right, right. It's like a psychological thing, where they've agreed to just divide the species in half arbitrarily? Mostly in half. And _mostly_ the men have external genitalia while the women have internal, and women mostly carry the young. But the men are more powerful. The ones that call themselves men."

"I am Groot?"

"I know! You would think, since they really only provide sperm, they wouldn't matter at all. It's very strange, there's nothing to possibly prove who sired the child. It's very different among the Jotun."

"I am Groot."

"Oh, well, yes, genetic testing. But before that." There's a pause. "What was I saying?"

"I am Groot."

"Oh, right. I'm not really sure, to tell you the truth? The males seem to have facial hair." There's a longer pause. Peter covers his face, but he finds he can't force himself to walk away. "I really haven't noticed any other difference. And I'm not sure what to do about the ones without facial hair, to tell you the truth. Oh! And some of the women have breasts. But then so do some males? It's very confusing."

"I am Groot," Groot agrees mournfully.

There's silence. Peter risks a glance into the kitchen, where Loki is sitting at the table with a glass of beer and Groot is sitting in his pot in front of him. They're both staring off into the distance, considering the complexities of dimorphic sexual traits and gender. Peter hesitates, then decides that he's probably better off letting them figure it out together and ducks out before either can notice him.


End file.
